


Clash of Villains

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Fiction, General fiction, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: The meeting of the Arkhamverse and Batman: The Animated Series





	1. Batman

**Author's Note:**

> So this was an idea that came to me during my 6 hour shift today.
> 
> Basically this will be Arkhamverse meets Batman: The Animated Series. 
> 
> .....oh dear >: 3
> 
> I don't own these cuties --> DC Comics/Rocksteady
> 
> So yea...settle in for the fun :3

There was a somewhat acknowledged truth that there was not just one universe, not after the arrival and near destruction of Metropolis due to the hands of a Superman who had snapped and took up the role of tyrant. He and his Justice Lords were gone now, and it left the world reeling and uncertain at the fact there could be more similar people who could show up at a moments notice. Their fear was justified a few months later, as Gotham was the next to experience such phenomena, though to their credit there was much less mayhem...at the start.

It began in Gotham Square, a bright light appearing in the middle of the road without warning. Pedestrians and drivers paused to observe the light, but soon fled when there was a loud noise and a huge car jumped out and skidded to a stop just shy of hitting a family that happened to be walking too close by. It was a monster of a car, and as people looked closer they realized it was a Batmobile, though this one was triple the size of their own Batman's and bursting with weapons that had everyone clear the area. Soon enough the roof slid open and out jumped a Batman, face impassive as he glanced at the sea of shocked people surrounding himself and his vehicle, whispers going unheard as without a sound a slightly shorter Batman and a young Robin landed in front of him.

It wasn't long before the news of a new Batman spread in Gotham, people in shock as the massive vehicle sped off and into the night. There was an undertone of fear, however, which made people begin to board up their homes in a practice they took place in far too often.

If there was another Batman....

Arkham stood in the distance as it did every night, the building more foreboding than before.  
  



	2. Commissioner Gordon

Gotham was silent for a time after the appearance of this new Batman, who doled out a harsh form of justice that had criminals running scared and fearful of being out after dark. The city buzzed once more when a group of thugs that liked to hijack boats near the docks were apprehended by a much older and grizzled Commissioner Gordon, who seemed too tired and aged to be shocked at not only a double of himself but the fact Gotham was much more…subdued than his. Both Batman’s were waiting at the police station, the new arrival greeting his with a barely hinted at note of relief.  
  
In his absence, Gotham had fallen to hell, and not even Superman could stop the absolute chaos that Gordon had been trying to best to quell. There was only so much he could do without the Asylum up and running, a fact that had the GCPD quite shocked and interested. What had happened to the Asylum, did they not have one? Gordon refused to comment. This was a bit shocking and the officers began to wonder what was wrong with this other Gotham, and what did they have to fear next?


	3. Penguin

Oswald Cobblepot was a very respectable fellow, or so he liked to think as he sat back and did the closing rounds of his beloved Iceberg Lounge. Sure he was a villain at times, but one did need money and if the sales didn’t quite reach or a very lovely trinket he just  _had_  to have was in town, who was he not to at least attempt to have it as his own? Ah well, such as the life of a villain and Oswald did try his best to try and enjoy the ride as his black market trading thrived in the after-hours of his beloved Lounge. The man was at his luxurious home resting when he received a rather frightened call from his head of security demanding he come to the Lounge right away, sending Cobblepot into a slight fury as he got dressed and made his way.  
  
The sight he arrived to was  _not_  one he was ever expecting to see, though with the recent….arrivals he supposed he wasn’t too shocked. Well…disgusted was more the word.  
  
  
The Penguin, who was currently yelling at some thugs that Oswald would never have dealt with, was a bit shorter than himself and had not aged very well. Then again if the huge cigar sticking part of the way out of his mouth below and eye trapped in an…broken glass bottle?!...had any indication as well as the voice box looking device in his neck, his smoking habit was clearly the one to blame. The sound of a table being smashed roused Oswald from his observation and with a clean snap of his fingers the other Penguin was surrounded by his men, guns aimed at the thugs that looked crazed and ready to attack. The other male looked at Oswald with a disgruntled look before letting out a laugh and ordering his men to stand down with a short whistle.  
  
 _”xcuse those blokes, wild animals these ones!”_  He laughed again and took a seat, a man next to him and offering a fresh cigar before he could turn his head.  _”So, yer the Penguin around these parts huh? Not what I was expectin!”_  
  
“I suppose not.” Oswald replied, walking over with an order for some drinks to be shared. Oswald sat across from his double, the two sizing each other up before drinks were delivered and the questions started. By midday, most of the thugs were passed out in various booths, Oswald and his guest still talking about the differences in their Gotham’s. Oswald had no idea that Gotham would willingly throw inmates into such a place as Arkham City, almost not willing to believe the conditions and almost mass genocide had he not realized the signs of Penguin hiding his anger and distress at being in such a place. They were the very masks he himself used, and found himself feeling pity for his other self who only requested he be given a room and his men someplace to stay and drink away their nightmares.  
  
It was the least Oswald could do for his guest, the two being observed a building away from a figure that vanished without a trace.


	4. Mad Hatter

Arkham Asylum had been calm for the most part. The news followed the new Batman often, one of the only topics among inmates lately. This calm was soon about to be unsettled, the loud roar of an engine waking almost the entire asylum.  
  
 _”Unhand me I say! I shall not have an audience with the Queen! I shall not!”_  The screeching could be heard all the way outside, many pressing against their cells to catch a glimpse. The frightening figure of Batman passed by the silent audience, hand gripping the collar of a green jacket tightly. The struggling figure was handcuffed, kicking about as Batman was directed to an empty cell. The crack of a skull meeting concrete echoed in the silence, Batman shutting the door moments before the figure stood. Blue eyes, shining with pure madness fixated on the vigilante, hands pressed against the glass divider.  _”Why are you leaving? Will you not drink my special tea?”_  
  
 _”No, I will not.”_  Batman merely replied, leaving without so much as a glance at the other. He beat on the glass for some time, wailing incessantly before giving up and sitting down on the cot. His disheveled appearance was taken in by the other inmates, one of which was Jervis Tetch. The blonde was rather horrified at the state his alternate version was in. He looked almost like a homeless person, ratty green coat hanging off his small body. Gloved hands gripped at thinning hair, Jervis having begun to rock back and forth, muttering about Alice and tea parties. The others around him were disturbed, sharing silent glances as the other rambled himself into a shallow sleep. What had the hell happened to this Mad Hatter?


End file.
